Archangel Castiel
by Larkafree
Summary: Raphael snaps and is relieved of archangel duties. Castiel is the replacement and must be trained to control his new powers. Enter in Gabriel, teacher and friend. Of course Gabe uses the funniest training tactics, a few laughs and smut to follow. Destiel Slash! Sabriel Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my peeps! This is a story I've had written for months.**

**I was inspired from a fellow writer's story, she gave me her blessing to post this. Thank you! I love the thought of Castiel being a powerful Archangel *squeals happily* On with the awesomeness! **

* * *

Castiel was in Heaven, helping Gabriel sort out the anarchy Raphael loves to cause. Balthazar was on Earth, watching over the Winchesters, told not to reveal his presence, unless the boys got in trouble. Which is on a daily basis, but he wanted to see them get out of their own mess, once in a while. Cass and Gabriel had just finished stopping Raphael from setting the Throne Room on fire, in a temper tantrum. Apparently, God bringing Castiel back, after he killed him at the Prophet Chuck's house was just too much for him and he snapped, reverted to a child, a few months ago.

Back then, Gabriel was still in hiding and Michael couldn't control a child Archangel and rule Heaven, while trying to put Lucifer back in his cage. Castiel, Balthazar, Ariel and Garion were put in charge of controlling the outbursts, until a permanent solution could be reached. Thankfully, the Winchesters ousted the Trickster, as the Archangel Gabriel.

Michael and Gabriel managed to contain Raphael in the Throne Room long enough to call for God's help. After centuries of in-direct help, God couldn't sit back, idly as his children destroy each other.

An elderly man appears, sitting on the throne, causing both Archangels, Castiel and Balthazar to stop trying to hold down Raphael and kneel. The man's face is lined, with years of wisdom, but still lots of life in the lean muscles of his vessel. God is dressed in a nice navy blue suit and looks torn between anger, impatience and sadness.

"Rise, my children." They rise, while Raphael crosses his arms and huffs. "What happened to my Heaven? Michael, explain the situation. Gabriel and Castiel sit, everyone else may leave." He snaps his fingers, causing comfy chairs to appear. Balthazar walks out the door, but Raphael doesn't leave. God looks at Raphael, who is pouting like a toddler. "What's wrong with him?"

"We don't know. We think it may be a mental breakdown." Michael looks at his brother. Raphael was confident for millennia and now all Michael sees is a broken angel instead. "We ask permission to relieve him of his duties."

"If he is relieved, an angel has to take his position. Who can I trust to do such a thing?" There is a silence. "Castiel, will you do me the honour?" God tilts his head, giving a simple smile.

Cass' head snaps up, at the mention of his name. "Father? I'm not worthy of such a position. I have defied orders and gotten angels killed." Cass doesn't even look at him as he answers, unwilling to see the disappointment, in such holy eyes.

"Castiel, look at me, when I talk to you. I require eye contact." Gabriel nudges Cass.

He looks up. "Sorry, Father, my apologies." Cass looks scared.

"Don't be sorry. Accept your new position, with honour. You did not defy me, I would be honoured to have such a loyal and devoted angel watching over Heaven's affairs." Cass just looks blankly at his father. "I'm waiting, Castiel."

This time Michael elbows Cass. "Answer him, Castiel." Michael looks at Cass, encouragingly.

Cass looks at Michael, then turns to Gabriel and finally Raphael, who was sitting on the floor. "I…" He looks up at God. "Yes, father."

"Excellent." He rubs his hands together. "Gabriel, take Raphael and Castiel to the Arch Temple." Gabriel stands up, bows to God and grabs Castiel's trench coat, pulling him to his feet. When they walk by Raphael Gabriel pulls him up and jerks his head, asking Cass to help.

The temple is a huge room, with large golden arches throughout. Statues are framed against large stained glass windows, depicting angels watching over humans.

They manage to get Raphael to the temple, where Gabriel places Raphael in a beanbag chair while he waits for God to officially transfer power to Cass.

"You are so lucky! There hasn't been a new Arch in a millennia, not since Sariel was killed. Relax, it shouldn't hurt."

"I don't deserve it, Gabriel." Cass hesitantly looks around the room. He shouldn't be here.

"Are you kidding me? Cassie, you sacrificed yourself for the Winchesters. You went against me, trying to rescue Sam and Dean from TV Land. You have all the characteristics needed, love humans and be willing to fall, to help them."

God appears at the door of the temple. "Nice décor boys. When did we get a Wii?" He chuckles, seeing beanbag chairs and a huge 63" TV against the wall. "Indulging in Earthly pleasures, I see." He saunters over to the pouting angel in the beanbag chair and places a hand to his back, causing a blue light to radiate from Raphael's form. The archangel stiffens while God takes his grace, leaving him a seraph angel.

Next God walks over to Castiel, who is standing very uncomfortably beside Gabriel. "Your turn, Castiel." Cass gulps loudly and drops his head, in defeat. "This is not a punishment, why do you think yourself unworthy?"

Cass remembers to look at God, when he responds. "I don't want to lose my human, I love him. He may not understand why I'm not there. I'm attached to Earth, greatly, father. The other angels would not like nor respect me, if I was an archangel, father."

God just smiles. "Always humble. I can see your heart, you deserve all the happiness. You will not be taken from Dean, I promise."

Cass perks up at Dean's name. How did God know who he loved?

"I have been watching you for quite some time. I wouldn't have brought you back, if I didn't think you noble and worthy. Or allowed you to court Michael's vessel, which, by the way, he can never claim."

Cass flushes and hides behind Gabriel.

"Too embarrassing, for Michael and you. Don't worry, he has found another suitable vessel. You are not in trouble, stop hiding behind Gabriel and get over here." God says sternly, knowing he listens to orders, most of the time. Cass drags his feet across the tiled floor. He stops just shy of God's outstretched hand, looks up, and puts his hand in God's hand. God puts his other hand to Cass' forehead and closes his eyes. The room glows with light, Cass goes rigid and his wings shoot out, uncontrollably knocking the air out of the room. Two new sets of beautiful wings materialize, spanning ten feet to either side. Cass' eyes shoot open, glowing with a blue tint, displaying a golden ring at the edges.

"Gabriel, a chair, please." Cass collapses into a beanbag chair, perfectly placed, in time. "I meant a real chair." He rolls his eyes and checks Raphael. "He is your responsibility, since you are so eager to play on Earth, as well. Train him and make sure he doesn't kill anyone by accident. Send a trusted angel to watch over your humans, until you have completed the duties neglected by Raphael." He presses a palm to Raphael's forehead and they both disappear, leaving Gabriel and Cass alone in the room.

"Let's play some Guitar Hero, then." He flops on the beanbag previously occupied by Raphael.

"Am I not supposed to be training?" He tilts his head in confusion.

"We are training, Cass, I'm learning your anger tolerance and mental skills." He snickers.

Cass glares. "Leave it to you, to make playing a game a training tool."

"Cassie, I can make porn a training tool, if I wanted." He smirks, grabs a guitar and hands one to Cass.

"What level you play at?"

Cass looks blankly at the TV.

"Haven't you played Guitar Hero before?"

Cass shakes his head.

"What in the world do you do to pass the time, when Dean is busy?" Gabriel chuckles loudly. "Okay, press the buttons that match the colour circles on your side of the screen. Please try, I don't wanna do the boring stuff." Gabriel clasps his hands together, praying.

"Fine, Gabriel, but I don't see the intrigue." He puts the guitar over his shoulder and gets a feel for the buttons.

Gabriel starts the game, and selects Hard- head to head. He is sure poor Cass will lose quickly, so he can gauge his anger tolerance. Surprisingly, Cass beats his ass, on Mississippi Queen. Who the hell gets a perfect score, first time? "Beginner's luck." He chooses Number of the Beast.

Another perfect score, "You liar! You have so played this before! I forget who your human is." Gabriel shakes his head, grinning.

"I confess, Dean is good at teaching me a poker face." He smiles back. "He hustles pool, for a living, I was bound to pick it up. Plus, Sam is the expert, not Dean at this game. Expert, Gabriel?" He chuckles to himself. Gabriel scoffs and throws the guitar. "I think you have the anger issue, not me."

"It's not the game. I wish… I knew more about Sam. You know him so well." He picks up the guitar again and puts it back on.

"I'm sorry, Gabriel."

"It's not your fault. How about we work out a deal? You tell me about Sam and I tell you about something you wanna know about?"

Cass ponders his answer for a few moments, "Okay, what was it like to live among humans?" He picks City on Fire with Rock and Roll. They play a few more songs, Cass wins them all, Gabriel puts Mario Kart in. They talk and play a few races.

"Cass, do you think Sam would go out with me?"

Cass pauses the game. "That's not the important question. You should be more worried about getting past Dean. He doesn't like you and is very protective of Sam."

"Good point. Let's finish this, then I'll teach you to fly with your new wings. Which are a nice blue, by the way." Gabriel plasters a fake smile.

Cass just stares at him. Flattery, he must really like Sam and want Cass to put in a good word with Dean. "That sounds satisfactory, and thank you Gabriel, yours are a bright gold, very stunning." Cass smiles "When can I see Dean, again?" Cass puts on puppy face #4.

Gabriel sighs and looks away. "Not for a while, Kiddo. You are a bomb, I can't let you near humans, until you have a kill switch. How about if I send Balthazar to talk to Dean, for you."

"Yes, thank you." Cass looks content.

"Maybe, send a bouquet of roses, for the wifey? And a box of chocolates?"

Cass' face goes red and the ceiling cracks, "He is not a woman!"

Gabriel smirks, here is the wrath. "But you still want the flowers and chocolates?"

"SHUT UP!" The lights explode and the TV crackles and catches fire.

"I think, I'll go see Dean myself, to give them to him, as a peace offering." That's when Gabriel finally felt Cass use his new powers against him. "There we go! Cass, feel the anger. You can't smite me, though kiddo. Use the anger to channel the new feeling. Oh, FYI, green is not your colour."

Cass' lip twitches, he stops trying to kill Gabriel and looks around the destroyed room. "Why would you do that?"

"I didn't do that, you did." He points at the TV.

"But, why say those things, knowing I would be upset?" Cass looks askance.

"You," he points to Cass' chest, "bomb. Dean," makes a fist and expands it, "trigger." He laughs quietly. "That's why you can't see Dean, yet. In Heaven, it's safe, you can't kill the archangels. That's why I train you and sent Balthazar away, unless you wanna accidently smite him. He will take care of Dean, don't worry."

Cass narrows his eyes, thinking. "God, said 'our humans', not 'my human'. Have you marked Sam?" Cass looks at Gabriel critically.

He smiles, tilts his head and shrugs a shoulder. "Guilty." He starts dancing around the room, singing 'Pride and Joy'. When he stops, he notices Cass looking at him odd, almost surprised. "What? Like you're the only one who can claim a Winchester? I got the cuter one, anyways." He sticks his tongue out, laughing at Cass, who was looking so serious. "Relax, they're both adorable." He snickers. "Fix the room and we can practice flying, you love-sick puppy."

Cass growls and stops himself. "Was THAT me?" Shock written all over his face.

"Yep, my bad. You a puddy tat." He doubles over in hysterics. "Seriously, that tickles, Cass, a 'lil lower."

"Stop insulting me." Cass is livid.

"Well, stop doing funny things, making me laugh." Gabriel attempts to stop laughing, but can't.

"You are supposed to teach me all the new things with these powers."

"And I can't have fun doing it?" When Cass doesn't stop glaring, Gabriel tries a different technique. "If you prefer, I can ask to have Michael assigned to train you, but I warn you, he is a tight-ass and I hear he is still pissed you 'de-flowered' his true vessel." Gabe gives the air quotes at the correct timing, smirking.

Cass' face goes blank and Gabe stops chuckling. "Now we are getting somewhere, we know your trigger and your kill switch. You are very emotion-driven. Do you still want me as your teacher, Cassie?" Gabriel pops a sucker in his mouth.

"Yes, Gabriel." He sighs loudly.

"Good, 'cause we are making good progress, and we get along awesome." Gabriel is grinning from ear to ear. With the right attention him and Cass could get major changes for the better, in Heaven accomplished.

* * *

Flying lessons were nothing remarkable, unless you consider watching Cass get air borne, stay up for a second, flap his wings, use too much thrust and plummet to the ground, flailing like a drowning cat, to be hilarious, which Gabriel did. They practiced for hours, until Cass finally got the hang of it. The poor forest Heaven they practiced in was destroyed by the time they were done. Trees were flattened or ripped out at the base, by either a fall, or Cass' unmanaged outbursts of frustration. Luckily, Gabriel was a patient teacher and thought most things beyond humorous.

Cass did have anger issues, but envy and pride were not far behind. Archangels were subject to the 'sins of man', so they could understand the human race more intimately. Most of the emotions were trivial, compared to wrath. That was why Cass was subjected to near constant annoyance, by Gabriel, if he could learn to not smite the archangel long enough, he could see Dean. That was the light at the end of his tunnel.

His strength was greatly increased, he could withstand more pain, before cracking under pressure. Ultimately, he was a very good student, under Gabriel's watchful eyes. He sparred with Michael daily, to learn battle techniques, but never actually exchanged words, for fear Michael really did hold a grudge for marking and claiming Michael's preferred vessel; Adam was acceptable, but just not his favourite weapon.

After a week of near constant training, Cass had managed not to lose his temper at Gabriel. As reward, he was allowed to go to Earth, to see Dean, under supervision, but not to interact with him.

* * *

**Ta da! I have some practice writing Gabriel, but mostly I base the characters off other stories I've read previously.**

**Don't forget to clicky that review button ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again my peeps! This chapter will be very naughty and dirty, lol. Enter in the 'M' rating. I had just a Destiel scene written but got a request to add the Sabriel as well, so I hope it is satisfactory. oh yeah almost forgot I wrote them out of character I guess. I'm a sucker for the sappy crap.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, holy cow look at them all *does a little dance*. **

**Honourable Mentions go to: aLoggedInReader, KillerQueenHelekonla, Perry123, Keefer, FrerardRomance, CassXDeano and Grimloki.**

* * *

Things were not as it was, when they left. Dean and Sam were very agitated, and rather short-tempered with Balthazar. Dean wanted answers, it had been nearly two weeks since he last saw his angel, his boyfriend, and he was getting worried. The issue was not that they hadn't had sex, but that Cass hadn't even left a note or some surprise, to say he missed Dean or was thinking about him. As it turns out, angels are total romantics, who knew? Dean was just as romantic towards his lover. They held hands, in secret, Sam was happy for Dean and Cass, he just wished Gabriel would try to be just as romantic, once in a while. Both Winchesters were love-struck by an angel, but were left with a rather disrespectful, arrogant angel in place of their boyfriends. Balthazar only told them something big was happening in Heaven and it involved Gabriel, Michael and Castiel.

Cass knew he wasn't allowed to show himself to Dean and explain, but he really wanted to hold his lover, feel his embrace. Finally feel those pouty lips on his neck, and whisper in his ear sweet nothings, until one or both of them lost their selves in ecstasy. Gabriel had him bound, well his powers bound, shielded with a powerfully enchanted bracelet. It was engraved with Enochian binding scribes and placed on his wrist, prior to leaving Heaven. They had to be applied willingly, by the wearer and couldn't be removed without the express consent of the maker, Gabriel.

Cass just watched helplessly as Balthazar attempted to console an infuriated Dean and a heartbroken Sam. They really did miss Cass and Gabriel. He knew he had to try harder to get these powers under control, watching the love of his life sitting on a bed, yelling at his best friend because he didn't know what was happening, was heartbreaking. Sam was huddled on the couch, with his arms wrapped around his huge knees, just rocking back and forth, as if he was in a rocking chair, was not comforting either.

Cass looked over at Gabriel, he was nearly in tears. At that moment, Gabriel would have given anything to wrap Sam in his arms and kiss away the fear and abandonment he saw written on his human's face. The expression wasn't really even noticeable, unless you had been studying Sam's face for weeks, or months. Gabriel lost his resolve in that moment, he knew how to fix this.

Gabriel grabbed Cass' trench coat and pulled his face down to his level. "You tell Michael I did this, I will make your training ten times worse, you got it?"

Cass looks serious and nods. "What are you going to do, Gabriel?"

"What does Dean love more than anything and need right now?" Gabriel asks.

"Me, of course." Cass deadpans.

"Good, you're more than a pretty face." Gabriel smiles and looks around, seeing his opportunity; he sneaks in the bathroom, pressing a finger to his lips and indicates Cass to follow. Once inside the small bathroom he presses his palms to the bracelets, they glow briefly. "I'll send Balthazar away, we have one hour, don't waste it." Gabriel smirks, "Which room you want? Bathroom or bedroom?"

Cass can't believe he is getting an hour with Dean. "Depends. What did you do to the bracelets? They still control me."

"Geez, that's what you worry about, when faced with the prospect of banging your lover? What I did to your bound grace." Gabriel looks annoyed beyond recognition. "I gave you just enough unbound power to make Dean squeal like a pig, when you stick him with your poker. Don't worry, you can't hurt Dean unintentionally. Now pick your damn room or I'll pick it for you, I'm getting impatient."

"Bathroom, definitely. I need to get clean, after I get dirty." Cass winks. "I learned that one from Dean." Cass jokes and elbows his friend.

In the distance, they hear a car alarm going off and a white light fills the motel room. When the light fades, the guys uncover their eyes and are surprised, Balthazar is gone, leaving Sam to look at his brother nervously and Dean to grab his trusty gun, from under his pillow.

Gabriel runs into the room, grabs Sam and kisses him vigorously, shocking Dean in mid-reach for the holy water. Gabriel stops for a second, looks at Dean and motions to the doorway.

Dean looks shocked at Sam and Gabriel kissing, but follows his line of entry. He gets off the bed and looks in the bathroom. His heart nearly skips a beat, he sees none other than his boyfriend, grinning sheepishly. He runs into his arms and jumps, wrapping his legs around his lover's waist. "Oh my God, I've missed you so much, baby." He muffles between kisses. "Where were you? I'm mad at you! Oh Hell, we can talk later."

Cass kisses Dean's neck, as he tries to close the bathroom door, to have some privacy. "You need a shower, Dean." Cass chuckles. "I'm going to get you so sticky." Cass pulls back, to look at his boyfriend's stunning emerald eyes.

Dean jumps down and starts to strip.

Cass puts a hand on Dean's chest, closes his eyes, looks for his unbound grace and strips them naked in a second.

"Shit, Cass."

"There is not enough time." He turns the water on, and steps into the steaming hot shower. Motioning for Dean to follow. "We have an hour, let's fuck like jack rabbits, until my time is up." He dunks his head under the water flow and moans loudly.

Dean doesn't even want to ponder that statement, or even where he learned to talk like that. He just traces his hand up the side of his angel's body, watching the water flow over his naked chest and shoulders. He trails hands up to the shoulder blades, pulling Cass in close. They kiss with passion and need, lust ridden lips placed all over Cass' neck. He laps his tongue over the tender flesh and suckles the spot just below his ear, whispering, "fuck me, Cass, I need you, inside me."

"With pleasure, but not yet." He goes down on his knees, in front of his hunter and places a hand on a hip, tracing the hipbone of the other with his hand. He leans in and nips gently.

Dean closes his eyes, feeling all the anger and worry, replaced with love and reassurance, as he succumbs to the relaxing water flow.

Cass moves down, to run his lips down his thigh, teasing Dean along the way, after a long, exaggerated sweep of his tongue, he takes his lover's weeping cock in his mouth and sucks, twirling his tongue over nerves and flesh, knowing he can make Dean moan, with just the right touches.

Dean moans loudly, and pushes his hips toward Cass, making him go deeper. Cass is balls deep on Dean, tip touching the back of his throat, when he pulls off. Cass licks all the pre-come off his member and turns his boyfriend around, bending him over, making him display his perfectly plump ass for him.

Cass licks around the hole, making Dean tense up, unsure of Cass' intentions, at the moment. He wasn't comfortable with Cass' mouth there and certainly didn't want Cass' tongue in his ass; that was unclean, but it felt so good. "Um, Cass… Stop, please."

Cass tightens his grip on Dean's hip, letting him know he heard him. "What is wrong, Dean?"

"I'm not really okay with you doing that." Dean turns his head back, to look at Cass.

"I was just trying something new, I'm sorry, if I made you uncomfortable." He gets off his knees and places a hand on Dean's ass, he rubs with his palm and squeezes, digging nails in. Cass materializes lube and pours some on his fingers, coating them liberally. He presses his index finger to the hole and pushes in, slowly, listening to Dean's exhale, waiting for him to unclench. When he relaxes enough, Cass pulls the finger out and back in, making sure he hears Dean moan. After a few pushes in, Cass adds a finger and pushes two well-lubed fingers in and crooks the fingers, brushing his prostate in the process. Dean moans like a pornstar and bucks his hip back.

When Cass is certain Dean is ready, he recedes the fingers and slicks up his cock. He pushes in with a calm, steady movement, waits until Dean bucks his hips back, indicating he can move. When he feels the tight, wet velvety warmth that is Dean, he moans, knowing he is home. "You are so tight. Dean, I could fuck you all night." He pumps his cock, balls deep in Dean and doesn't even wait for Dean's response. He gives a strong hip thrust, hitting Dean's prostate. "Tell me, you want me to fuck you, harder."

Dean whimpers, "Cas, you are so dominant. What changed?" He moans again, feeling ecstasy course through his body, from his prostate being constantly hit. "My God, just fuck me, like an animal." He grunts, as he is pushed against the wall relentlessly, by Cass' thrusts.

Cass doesn't know why he is so forceful, but it feels so good, finally being in Dean, he can't stop himself. He reaches around Dean's hips and strokes his lover's cock to a steady rhythm, then he shoots his load in him, filling him up with his release. Cass rides out his orgasm, and withdraws his spent cock.

Dean pants through his orgasm, feeling his lover's come spill into him. "That was so hot, Cass." Dean leans against the tiled wall, trying to catch his breath. "Why did you say we only have an hour, baby?"

"Gabriel sent Balthazar away for an hour, so we could see our humans, in privacy." Cass leans over and bites Dean's shoulder, making him cry in surprise.

"Dammit, Cass. When did you get so dominant? You fucked me, like I was a piece of meat. There was no passion or love in you, just raw power and control." Dean turns to face his boyfriend. "I'm not saying I didn't enjoy a good fucking, but you are usually so full of passion and devotion, I have to tell you to fuck me harder, like a pushy bottom. You rammed into me like…a fricken sheep. I'm worried, baby." Dean strokes his angel's gentle, loving face. "Where have you been, Cas? And why was Gabriel making out with my lil bro?"

"In Heaven, Dean. Trying to protect you and Sam, I earned the privilege to see you. You are such an angry person, why despise Balthazar and take your anger out on him? He is your protection, while Gabriel and I are away. You should show him some respect. Don't tell him I was here, or Gabriel was, for that matter." Cass kisses Dean's bottom lip, which is protruding even further out, since hearing Cass was away to protect him and Sam.

"Why can't he know you guys were here?" He kisses Cass' neck. "Did you sneak away? You are a naughty angel."

"No, I was granted leave to see you, but I was forbidden to interact with you. Gabriel will be in much trouble and I owe him my grace, as it is. Promise, give me your honest word, not to tell anyone we were here. I am… Dangerous now." Cass turns away from Dean's questioning gaze and rubs some soap on Dean's back, trying to cleanse him of sin, metaphorically. "I missed you intensely, promise you will be nicer to Balthazar, until I can return?" Cass puts a finger under Dean's chin, making eye contact with him. "Promise me, Dean."

Dean sighs, he can't say no to his angel. "I promise, Cass." He places a chaste kiss on his lips. "But I want answers, soon."

"It may be a few weeks until I'm allowed to explain." Cass gives a very successful puppy face.

"I love you, Cass. I trust you, if you say to do something, I will not argue." Dean squeezes his angel's ass lovingly. "Come back to me soon. I need a good fucking more than once every few weeks. And why was Gabriel kissing my brother?"

"He... Has marked Sam. They are technically mates, now." Cass gives a small grin, hoping Dean doesn't get angry at me.

"Mates? Sammy doesn't like dudes!" Dean can't believe his ears.

"Neither do you, Dean. We are not 'dudes', we are Angels, not gender-specific. Our vessels are male, true, but I doubt you are interested in other men, just me, your angel mate, right?" Uncertainty in his voice. Like angels don't get insecure?

"Damn straight! You are the only dude I let fuck me!" Dean makes a point to grab Cass' ass and bites his shoulder, leaving a red bruise. "There, now I marked you as mine."

Cass chuckles. "You have marked my grace, marking my body is insignificant, compared to that." He kisses Dean, slowly, trying to get a round two before his hour is up. No luck, not enough time.

* * *

Meanwhile Gabriel and Sam are lying on the bed, kissing, tongues roaming necks, throats and ears. Gabriel has snapped his fingers as soon as the bathroom door was closed. Both men are naked and rubbing against the other, attempting to get the desired friction. Gabriel pulls away and smirks, "I missed my moose so much."

"Stop talking Gabriel, just prove it with actions." Sam chuckles as he roams his left hand down Gabe's back, reaching his perky rear end and squeezes.

Gabriel jumps in surprise, but recovers fast, he pushes his hips into Sam's groin and hears a moan. "How's that, Moose?"

"Better," he pants as he feels Gabriel stroke his cock with agile fingers, rubbing the head with a talented thumb flick. Sam lets his hips jerk forward to the sensation and his eyes close in ecstasy.

"We gotta hurry though." Gabriel opens the bottle of lubricate and spreads some on Sam's fingers as he presses Sam's index finger against his hole and pushes down, feeling the intrusion, but not registering any pain, joys of being a powerful angel. Gabriel lets Sam open him up with quick finger thrusts and is needing something bigger and better soon.

Sam loves how dominant Gabriel can be, he lets Gabriel finger fuck himself adding three fingers in total. Sam pulls the fingers out and lubes up his neglected erection and pushes inside Gabe with a grunt. It feels great to be there, loving a powerful archangel, screwing power and energy.

Gabriel rides Sam like a cowboy at a rodeo, pushing his hips forward and back, trying to get his sweet spot rubbed.

Sam places his hands on Gabriel's hips and pushes him back and down. He knows he's done it when Gabriel growls and surges forward to crash his lips to Sam in euphoria. They rut, screwing like crazed animals, moaning loudly as their orgasms pool, ready to burst through their self-control. Gabriel crashes through his wall first, shooting his release upon Sam's bare chest with a groan of happiness. Sam doesn't last much longer, two or three more thrusts when Gabe's tightened muscles orgasming pulls him to his edge and he comes deep inside his archangel.

Gabriel lifts his rear off Sam and flops upon the bed they were in.

Sam sighs, letting a huge grin spread across his face. "I guess cat's outta the bag."

Gabriel turns his head slowly, "What you mean, kiddo?"

"Dean, guess he knows we are together now." He lets a nervous chuckle escape.

"I think he can get past it, he is mated with an angel himself." Gabriel tries to get his sex hair to behave as he locates his and Sam's clothes.

* * *

Dean and Cass finish their shower and are toweling each other off when Cass feels the pull on his wrist. "My time is up. I love you, Dean." He tilts his head and is dressed in his usual suit and trench coat. He opens the bathroom door and walks to stand beside Gabriel.

"Did we have a good shower, Dean?" Gabriel winks and elbows Cass in the side.

"Tell Balthazar you just woke up, after the white flash in the room." Gabriel winks at Sam and the angels disappear.

* * *

**Oh the sweet scent of angel sex, I hope Sam remembered to clean off the angel seed before it dries, lol.**

**This was just pure smutty goodness for all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My apologies on not updating in over a week. **

**Honourable mentions go to aLoggedInReader, Keefer, rumplebuglet, Balthsbattlers, FireChildSlytherin5, BaZuffy, bleedfordavey and CassXDeano. I didn't even realize this story was so popular.**

* * *

Once back in Heaven, Gabriel removes the bracelets and sits in his beanbag chair. "That was so much fun, Cassie. You can be my wingman, any day. Sammy was a minx in the sack." Gabriel beams, looking exhausted.

"You really have marked Sam, haven't you?" Cass shakes his head, knowing Dean doesn't believe Sam is with Gabriel.

"What happens if someone finds out, Gabriel?" Cass wants to know.

"No one will find out, as long as, the boys keep their mouths shut and we act our parts, Cass. You worry way too much, dude." He pops a sucker in his mouth and hums 'Time of my life'.

"How much more training do I require, before I can take over for Raphael? I promised Dean answers." Cass paces the temple, glancing at Gabriel every few steps.

"Couple more weeks, Cass."

* * *

Gabriel and Castiel continue their training regime for another week.

"How much longer am I to be here, Gabriel?" Cass was getting impatient.

"You are trained, your duties are to start immediately." He smiles and snaps his fingers.

Cass feels a new pull, indicating he is being called. "What is that, Gabriel?" He scrunches his eyes at the sensation.

"That is someone praying to Raphael, or you now, for assistance. Go to the human and heal them, if they are worthy." Gabriel rolls his eyes, "I'll help you."

Cass stands at his full height, squaring his shoulders, in preparation for using his new powers. "Thank you, Gabriel."

Gabriel stands up, shakes his shoulders and jumps from one foot to the other, with his fists up, fake punching, like he is preparing for a fist fight. "Okay, Cassie. Let's go."

He rolls his eyes, watching Gabriel. "If you use the same attitude with your duties, I can't imagine how you are still an Archangel, even after abandoning your own duties and hiding on Earth."

Cass touches Gabriel's arm and they fly off to Earth. They land in Bellin Psychiatric Hospital in Green Bay, Wisconsin. They are standing in a sun room, on the fifth floor of a secure ward. "The prayer came from the doctor." Cass points to an attractive, young woman, with long red hair falling to the small of her back, large blue eyes framed by thick lashes, high cheekbones and plump pink lips, pulled into a nervous pout.

"Holy crap, Cass. She's smoking hot!" He grins widely, flattens his hair and changes his clothes to a nice Led Zepplin t-shirt and faded jeans.

"Gabriel, you have your human. Sam would really not appreciate your current thoughts." Cass stands with his arms across his chest, huffing loudly. "No going after her, or I tell Sam. I thought you were honourable."

"Cassie, flirting is fun. It's harmless. You wouldn't? Would you!" Gabriel huffs his annoyance and walks towards the doctor.

Cass follows and steps in front of Gabriel. "You prayed for Heavenly guidance? Is your patient really Chuck Shurley?"

"Yes, I did…" She looks at the two men standing in front of her, suspiciously. "That is his name, yes."

"What do you need? He is an important friend."

"Well, he checked himself in a few weeks ago, making wild claims of knowing how the world was going to end. We medicated him, but he has deteriorated, he hasn't eaten since he got here and no one seems to be able to get a coherent sentence out of him. I'm worried he may actually hurt himself."

"He is indeed knowledgeable of how the world is to end. The apocalypse is upon us." Cass stands somberly.

"Cass, that's not how you talk to innocent humans." He whispers to Cass. "Look Doctor… Madison, Mr. Shurley isn't medically insane. You need to take him off the anti-psychotics and give him alcohol and painkillers, or better yet, let us take him. Although, I think he came here in hopes of hiding from some people. Thank you for praying to us."

Dr. Madison just looks at Gabriel with suspicion. "You are definitely a friend of his. Sure you don't wanna see him, maybe stay a few days, yourself?" She laughs quietly.

Gabriel changes his mind on her being hot. He huffs and turns to Cass. "Good luck, Cass." He disappears.

Cass rolls his eyes and thinks quickly. "Where is Mr. Shurley's room? I wish to visit him."

"Room 508." She leads the way. "Was your friend serious?"

"Yes, Gabriel was serious, either stop his meds or we will take him home." Cass walks to the room indicated and opens the door slowly.

Dr. Madison just stares at the door, blankly. Weird patient, it only gets odder by the day. Next time she will not get drunk the night before and pray for a miracle.

* * *

Chuck is sitting on his bed, surrounded by pages of his stories, shaking and mumbling to the ceiling.

"Chuck, do you remember me? It's Castiel." He walks in and closes the door behind him, making sure the doctor doesn't see him cleanse Chuck's body of the anti-psychotics.

Chuck stops shaking and looks at Cass, well actually past him. "Archangel Raphael?"

"He has been replaced, I'm the Archangel Castiel." He talks quiet, still afraid it's a mistake and will be taken back any day now.

"ARCHANGEL Cass? Holy shit Cass! That's awesome." Chuck smirks and gathers his papers. "How did I not know this? I'm the prophet, after all."

"You have been cut off from Heavenly Revelation since you were given heavy medication." Cass presses two fingers to his forehead, cleansing the unhealthy drug cocktail in his system.

Chuck collapses on the bed, convulsing. After a few minutes he settles and sits back up, with a look of understanding on his unkempt face. "Holy crap! Castiel the archangel of healing! Congratulations man." He goes to shake his hand, but realizes Cass is confused, so he drops the hand, pretending to scratch his leg.

"Thank you, Chuck. Do you really want to stay here? Or would you like to go home? And why are you even in here?" Cass sits in the chair by the end of the bed.

"Umm, actually I'm here 'cause Dean and Sam threatened to kill me, if I published more books and I knew something was wrong when I tried to call my archangel and got no response, I realized I was unprotected and Dean scares the SHIT OUTTA ME! Safer in a 'loony bin' than in my house."

"Dean would not actually kill you, nor would Sam. I am here now, let's go back. I promise it's safe, Chuck. Grab your things, let's go." Cass stands up and looks around the room. He notices the doctor pacing the room, he sighs, opens the door and slips out to talk to her. "He is leaving, immediately, thank you Doctor Madison, please accept my apologies for the sudden change of plans."

"He is a patient, you can't make those decisions." She states matter-of-factly.

"I am an Archangel of the Lord, do not test me." Cass breaks a light bulb, as a show of power and unfurls his six wings.

She just looks around trying to figure out why the light broke. Her eyes go wide at seeing the shadow of six huge wings, displayed along the walls.

Cass hands her the discharge papers and walks back in the room to bring Chuck home.

"Ready to go?" Cass grabs his papers and puts them in a satchel and summons his clothes and the rest of his belongings.

They leave and appear in Chuck's run-down house. "Please don't go AWOL again Chuck. You are important, I will protect you from now on."

* * *

**Just a short little chapter on Castiel taking on his new duties. Next Castiel, Archangel of the Lord tells his hunter the news!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay this is the end of this fic. I hope everyone reading, following, favoriting and reviewing has enjoyed this little short story. I loved writing it...especially the ending. I MAY have been slightly intoxicated while writing the ending. But I write good stuff after a night of partying I've been told ^_^**

**Honourable mentions go out to darkphoenix2345 (welcome!), BaZuffy, Keefer, Avalonemyst, aishaduh, and Grimloki, oopsie CassXDeano and aLoggedInReader also! I was gunna give those two heck, lol.**

* * *

Cass is finally able to see Dean, he is so excited. He tries to locate Balthazar, knowing he will be with Dean, but is surprised to find him in Heaven. This confuses him, how does he find Dean, now? After a few seconds he remembers his cell phone. He pulls it out of his pocket and turns it on.

There are 92 missed calls, 31 voice messages and 75 text messages. He sighs, he could have at least messaged Dean, but then again when is there cell reception in Heaven? He's scared to listen to the messages or read the texts, knowing Dean must be pissed. The first 10 voicemails are from before he secretly visited him, so yes he is angry. The other 21 are Dean saying he loves Cass and wishes he was there with him, or telling him how much he misses him, but knows he is away for a reason. The best one was Dean talking dirty to Cass' voicemail; that one was from yesterday.

The text messages overwhelmed his storage and deleted his older texts. Mostly angry or annoyed texts until 16 messages in, then it was cute, sometimes kinky messages, even a few pictures of Dean making a funny face and a few naughty pictures; those were for his eyes only, that's what the subjects said.

Cass is laughing and smiling, knowing Dean can be such a goofball, when he was lonely. He dials Dean's number and waits, it rings a few times then goes to voicemail, disappointed Cass leaves a message telling Dean to call him soon. He closes the phone and waits, trying to think of another way to find Dean. It hits him within a few seconds, if Balthazar is in Heaven, Gabriel must have told him to go home, or banished him again to get alone time with Sam. He finds Gabriel in a crappy motel, just outside of Columbia, Missouri. The boys must be working a case in the area. He flies to the motel, but stays outside the room, knowing Gabriel must not be decent, chances of him being with Sam are good. So Cass looks through the town, trying to locate his boyfriend. He finds him in a diner down the road. He is wondering why Dean didn't answer his phone and notices the phone sitting on the passenger seat of the Impala. He probably gave up hoping he'd get the call.

Cass is devastated, he has been gone too long. He will make it up to Dean tonight. He squares his shoulders deciding how to surprise his hunter. He really wants to try some of his new powers out, even if it is for entertainment, he hopes retrieving the prophet will give him lee-way for the day.

Cass locates the power cable to the diner and snaps it, causing the whole block's power to go out. Everyone lets out a cry of surprise, while they are distracted by the power outage Cass grabs Dean, leaves money for his pie and snatches an apple pie on his way out.

Dean is definitely surprised and kicks his abductor, thinking he was in trouble and he didn't even have his phone, dammit!

Cass touches the Impala and transports them all to an open field.

When Cass puts Dean down, he laughs internally, watching Dean attempting to attack an invisible force that he thinks has kidnapped him.

Dean notices his car is beside him, which is odd because he knows he left the Impala in the diner parking lot. Who would abduct him and his car? Gabriel! He runs to the trunk of his car and looks for the holy oil.

Cass figures it's time to end the game. "Hello Dean." He chuckles quietly.

"Cass? Baby, what the hell?" Dean drops the knife in his hand.

"I'm sorry, I called you and left a message. You didn't call me, so I got worried and couldn't help myself. You are too adorable when you are mad, especially at Gabriel." Cass looks down and pushes his bottom lip out, trying to look like a sorry puppy dog.

Dean just steps closer to his angel and sighs loudly. "You had me going pretty good." He kisses Cass. "Can you explain things to me now?"

"Yes, Dean." He kisses Dean's neck and runs his fingers through his hunter's hair, pulling his head back, exposing more neck, for him to suck and lick at. "Raphael has been relieved of duties. His replacement has been trained and put on assignment." He runs his hand down Dean's back and grabs his ass, pulling him closer.

"Seriously Cass, when did you get so handsy and dominant?" Dean is sporting a hard on, being treated like this again.

"My apologies, Dean. I can't seem to stop myself, I have missed you greatly and lust is a powerful emotion." Cass closes the trunk and pushes Dean against the bumper.

"I'm not complaining." He rubs his erection against Cass' thigh, moaning. "Who is the replacement?"

"We can talk after; I need to fuck you, and the sooner, the better." Cass nips at Dean's ear and growls into his neck.

Dean practically melts hearing Cass vocally express his need. "Fuck me then." He pulls his shirt off and his t-shirt, leaving his topless, unbuckles his pants, kicks off his boots, strips his jeans and boxers. He jumps up on the hood of the car and spreads his legs, inviting his lover to take him.

Cass licks his lips at the display of submission, his lover laid bare before him on his own car, practically begging to be taken. "Not like this. I want to take you **in the car**." Cass blushes at his own admission. "That's why I brought it here, with you."

"Wish granted, baby." He hops off the trunk and grabs his clothes. "Back seat?"

Cass nods, and snaps his fingers, making him naked, as well. He follows Dean into the backseat and closes the door behind him. "I made sure to bring us to a large uninhabited field, just in case."

He pounces on top of Dean, claiming any part of his body he can reach at the moment. Gasping and moaning, finally feeling his lover's touch, unbound and at full power. "You feel so…" He can't even think long enough to finish his sentence.

Dean moans when he feels Cass sucking on his neck hard enough to give him a bruise, knowing it was payback for his previous attempt to claim his angel. Dean runs his hand between their bodies and strokes Cass, hearing him moan and rut into his palm. "You gonna fuck me, or what?"

"I'm trying to pace myself, so as not to hurt you. I am raw in power, as you said last time." Cass chuckles knowing his statement to be truer, than last time. He makes lube appear on the floor beside him and applies some to his finger. "You ready?"

Dean nods and lifts his ass, spreading his legs wide.

Cass pushes the finger in slowly, taking care to wait for Dean to moan in pleasure. After a few seconds he hears the moan and pushes the finger all the way in, feeling Dean's strong muscles pushing against the intrusion. He adds a second finger and crooks them, opening his lover, wider, looser with each stroke of his fingers. As Dean pushes his ass into Cass' fingers on the withdrawal he knows his boyfriend is ready.

"Turn over." He pulls the fingers out and slaps his ass tenderly, almost playfully. Dean does as requested, and turns over, sticking his ass out for Cass to enter.

Cass lines his lubed cock up with the stretched entrance, knowing he has to use caution, not to lose his control or he could hurt Dean, and he could not forgive himself, if that happens.

"Tell me if I am hurting you, control is difficult." Cass pushes in with one thrust, causing Dean to yelp. "I'm sorry. Dean, you okay?" Cass uses a little of his grace to ease the pain Dean is feeling.

"I'm fine, Cass. That was just fast, is all. It doesn't hurt, now, you can move." Dean bucks his hips back, trying to get his pleasure spot hit.

The angel thrusts back in again and moans feeling the tight warmth encase his throbbing cock. "I love you, Dean." He pulls out to the tip and pushes in at a different angle, hitting the prostate.

Dean's knees buckle from the intense sensation of seeing stars. "I love you, Cass." Cass grabs his hips to steady him and jerks off his lover's cock in time with his thrusts. Both are panting and moaning, like wild dogs in heat.

Cass wraps an arm around Dean's chest, pulling him upright against his lover's chest. The new angle of Cass' thrusts makes Dean's body shudder uncontrollably. He is seconds away from orgasm, he turns his head, giving Cass an open invitation to suck and bite his exposed neck.

Cass bites down without thinking and draws blood, it drips down Dean's chest, neither notice until later. Dean blows his load in Cass' hand and on the door, shooting a thick spurt of come. He lets Cass fuck into him, feeling the angel cream pie him. They both buck out their orgasms and come until Cass can't stay in Dean any longer. He slowly pulls out and collapses against the driver side back door. Dean looks down to see the damage and notices the blood.

Dean feels his neck, his fingers run over the bite, and he winces. He turns to look at Cass, and shows the blood and bite mark.

Cass' eyes narrow at seeing his lover's injury. "I am really sorry, Dean." He leans in to heal the bite.

Dean pulls away, protective of Cass touching it. "Explain, or I won't let you heal this." He applies pressure at his neck and waits.

Cass looks down and swallows loudly knowing he can't lie to Dean, especially after biting him and making him bleed. How could he be so careless? He opens the door and snaps his fingers to dress himself and sits on the hood of the car, contemplating his explanation.

Dean grabs his boxers, jeans and t-shirt to put on and gets out of the back seat. As he pulls his jeans over his hips, he realizes the shirt is pointless with the wound on his neck and throws it back in the car and grabs his button up shirt, instead. He walks to the hood and mulls over whether to join Cass on the hood or stand at the bumper. Avoidance is not new to Dean. He knows how to get Sam to talk, eventually, but he wants answers now and he just managed to get the bite to stop bleeding, he does want it healed.

"Cass, baby? What's wrong? You know you're worrying me, now." Dean decides on standing by the bumper, looking at Cass straight on.

"I don't mean to be like this, Dean. I really am sorry, I love you and I was afraid of hurting you. I just thought I could control it." Cass looks up at the stars.

"Um, Cass? What you mean by 'it'?" Dean rubs his boyfriend's leg.

"You remember earlier when I said Raphael has been replaced?" Dean nods, "I am the replacement."

Dean steps away from the car, instinctually. Archangels are dangerous. After a few seconds, he walks back and hops up on the hood. He's not afraid of his angel, even if he did bite him.

"Cass, I love you." He kisses Cass' hand. "We can work through this."

Cass looks over and gives the puppy face. "I bit you, Dean. You have no idea how embarrassing that is."

"We were fucking… It was in the moment. I'm not mad. Please believe me, Cass." Dean leans in to claim a simple kiss from his **archangel**. "Do I call you sir, now?" Dean elbows Cass, trying his best to get a smile or a chuckle. Nothing, he must really be beating himself up over it. Dean slides off the hood and walks into the field, he finds a big rock and sits. "Come here, Archangel Castiel."

Cass looks down from gazing at the stars to see his lover, in the middle of the field sitting on a rock. He hops off the hood and drags his feet, going to where Dean is.

"Good, I wanna see them, after you can heal me." Dean smirks widely.

"See what, Dean?" Cass isn't even looking up, when he talks. He is so ashamed of his actions; he can't look his lover in the eyes.

"Your archangel wings. There's six of them, aren't there? I remember Sam mentioning once or twice while researching Michael and Lucifer. Please Cass?" Dean pulls out all the stops and gives his best puppy face, but Cass isn't even looking at him. He stands up, trails a finger down his angel's jawline, runs the finger under his chin and tries to get Cass to make eye contact, puppy faces are best seen by the intended victim.

Cass looks up, slowly, trailing eyes up his lover's toned body, seeing the dried blood and finally looking at the bite wound.

Dean kisses Cass' bottom lip, making sure he sees his favourite crystal blue eyes.

"I love you, no matter what. Show me your power." Dean smacks his ass playfully and steps back a few feet.

Cass is so scared of frightening Dean, or Dean rejecting his lover's new status. He stares into his hunter's emerald eyes and sees devotion, pride and excitement. No fear, no rejection or uncertainty. Maybe he is just beating himself up over a minor power slip. He sighs and squares his shoulders, looking for his new powers. He feels the pull on his grace and drops his shoulders, letting his archangel wings unfurl. They expand fully, creating a wind gust that shakes the trees and makes the Impala move a few inches further away.

Dean just gasps as he is blown back a foot, from the sheer power of the wind. He looks up, seeing lightning in the sky and all the power lines spark and go dead. Plunging the area into total darkness as the lightning strikes, illuminating the field they are standing in. The shadows of the wings are twenty feet across and a good eight feet tall. Dean is in awe, he is dating, fucking an archangel and didn't know it. He grins and steps closer, trying to feel the power radiating off the wings.

Cass stiffens, seeing Dean move closer, not further away. A normal human would cower away from the raw power displayed, but that must be why Dean and him are so perfect for each other, they don't shy away from the norm. An angel would not usually want to take a human as a lover and no other angel, expect Gabriel, would want a human touched by Hell.

Dean moves closer still and touches Cass. He feels electricity run through his body, but still holds his angel's hand.

Cass lets the power go and slumps into Dean's arms, unexpectedly. After a few minutes, he regains his composure and stands on his own again. "My apologies, Dean. Are you hurt?"

Dean laughs. "Stop asking that, Cass. I'm good, better than good, I'm happy."

Cass gives the usual confused head tilt. "Why, may I ask?"

"'Cause, you are super-charged, and can totally take on anything now. Are you allowed to stay this time? I have missed you." Dean leans in offering his neck to be healed.

Cass just looks at Dean. He heals Dean's wound, with a thought and makes sure, he is in perfect health before he goes to sit back on the hood of the car.

"I am allowed to stay, but I have duties that must not be neglected. God himself has entrusted me to be the 'Archangel of Healing'. It has taken weeks to learn these new powers and many insults from Gabriel to contain the rage. I never knew humans were such emotional beings. I cannot go a day without thinking about sex with you or getting angry at a minor problem." Cass is so happy to finally be allowed to tell Dean and talk to him about his new feelings. Gabriel would just laugh and make fun of him more.

Dean sits in Cass' lap. "You are my angel, I don't care if you are angry, I want to know you are safe and that you will come back to me most nights, for some quality alone time." Dean winks and snuggles into his neck.

"I will always try to be with you at night. I suggest separate rooms or a schedule; I believe Sam and Gabriel were being… I think they were 'bumping nasties'." Cass lifts his eyebrows, hearing his own statement.

Dean just laughs. "Where in the world did you learn all these new sayings or expressions?"

"Gabriel. He has been my mentor and it has not been easy. He likes to play Guitar Hero, Mario Kart and once he even made me watch porn, to prove a point." Cass' face loses all colour. "The woman was odd and the guy swore often."

"Sounds like it was torture, Cass." Dean smiles and chuckles.

"Michael was a very strict teacher. He never let me forget that you were his true vessel. What is 'de-flowering'?" Cass looks down at his hunter, expectantly.

Dean clears his throat. "Um, it's when a woman loses her virginity."

"But, Gabriel said I de-flowered you." Cass is still confused, obviously.

"What! That asshole!" Dean glares, but stops when he sees Castiel's expression. "I guess you did. Before you, I had never had anal sex; so technically, I lost that part of my virginity to you."

"Oh. You were my first, ever. So you de-flowered me, as well." Cass smiles shyly and snuggles into his lover's embrace. This is what Heaven should feel like, a lover holding you tight, knowing you are protected from the unpleasant things.

* * *

**And I end it there! Drop me a line if you like.**

**Also I will be posting a new story in a few days, unsure if I should go Vampires or Baby Angels? let me know your thoughts.**


End file.
